


Samotny Bóg

by whynothulk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk





	Samotny Bóg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lonely God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256865) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



Samotny bóg mieszka w chatce przy rzece, gdzie małe dziewczynki lubią bawić się lalkami. Ma potargane brązowe włosy i duże zielone oczy, i obdarty strój, i zawsze się uśmiecha, nigdy nie przestaje.

Lubi, gdy odwiedzają go ludzie, ten samotny bóg. Lubi ich wszystkich, ale zwłaszcza małe dziewczynki, które są wystarczająco dojrzałe, aby zadawać pytania, ale zbyt młode, aby wiedzieć wystarczająco, żeby trzymać się z daleka. Uśmiecha się do nich i nazywa je imionami, które do nich nie należą, mówi Sarai, żeby do niego podeszła, mówi Jenn, że była fantastyczna fantastyczna fantastyczna, mówi Adzie, że jest genialna. Mówi im wszystkim, że przeprasza, że tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przeprasza, nigdy nie przestaje przepraszać.

Rzadko mruga.

Samotny bóg śmieje się, gdy nadchodzi burza, boi się cieni, nie znosi ciszy. Po pewnym czasie małe dziewczynki przestają go odwiedzać.

Przyszedł dawno temu, ten samotny bóg. Nikt nie pamięta, w jaki sposób, czy kiedy. Najstarsi w wiosce mówią, że pewnego dnia zwyczajnie wyszedł z lasu, z niczym prócz ubrań na sobie i gdy spytali go, skąd jest, powiedział, że zabił swój dom i opuścił żonę, i proszę, czy mógłby tu zostać. Uśmiechnął się wtedy odrobinę, jego oczy stały się jaśniejsze. Spytali go o jego imię, i zaczął mówić, ale przerwał, i powiedział, że nie jest go już wart.

Sądzą, że skądś uciekł.

Samotny bóg mieszka w chatce przy rzece, gdzie małe dziewczynki lubią bawić się lalkami, i pewnego dnia wychodzi z domu i widzi bawiące się dzieci, siada, i umiera tam, tak po prostu. Małe dziewczynki przez chwilę nie zauważają. Jego ciało jest skąpane w świetle słońca, złotej poświacie, która wkrótce blednie.

Zostaje uroczyście zaniesiony do lasu, i położony pod drzewem, jego ciało, samotnego boga, gotowe do zabrania przez ziemię. Siedzi podparty o pień, ze swoimi obdartymi włosami i obdartym płaszczem, wygląda spokojniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, bardziej zmęczony, jeszcze starszy. Jest dziewczynka, która przychodzi, gdy nikogo juz tam nie ma, i słyszy dziwny dźwięk, jak ostrze na strunach skrzypiec, i czuje wiatr nadchodzący znikąd, ale ona tylko opowiada historie, jest zbyt zagubiona w romansach i intelekcie, i czas zacząć żyć w prawdziwym świecie.

Ale oni nie chcą.

Samotny bóg zostawia ścieżki w świecie, ścieżki w umysłach, ścieżki w snach, ścieżki, których nie powinno tam być. Małe dziewczynki melancholijnie bawią się lalkami, i nie wiedzą, dlaczego. Strumień przepływa po kamieniach, a ludzie idą w rytmie tej melodii.

Był szalony, ten samotny bóg. Nie świetnie, genialnie, interesująco szalony, jak niektórzy ludzie. Był szalony jak ktoś, kto nazywa małe dziewczynki Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, i nie potrafi przestać mówić przepraszam przepraszam przepraszam przepraszam przepraszam, jak zacięte nagranie, i zaczyna płakać, gdy mgła przykrywa plażę, i gdy wilki wyją do księżyca. Był szalony jak ludzie, którzy nienawidzą swojego odbicia, szalony jak ludzie, który zostali zepsuci, szalony jak ludzie, którzy kochali i byli kochani, i nie potrafili tego utrzymać.

Rzeka śpiewa swoją pieśń dla świata. Trzymają wspomnienie o nim przyciśnięte do piersi, jak coś cennego.


End file.
